


On infancy, several years hence

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Everyone is treated like a child by their parents





	On infancy, several years hence

Anxious though I am to please,  
I never do things right.  
Blithe, I listen to their pleas  
to sleep once all through night.

I step on legs unsteady  
past walls of outstretched arms.  
I believe me quite ready;  
they think to guard from harm.

Everything I want to take  
and to have just for once.  
But they see just my mistakes  
and ignore the triumphs.

What is it if I want some  
small liberty from them?  
I cut my teeth on freedom  
which they would keep hidden.


End file.
